The present invention relates generally to improvements in filtering devices and it relates more particularly to an improved collapsible holder for filtering elements for straining fat or brewing coffee and similar processes.
In the straining of fat or shortening oil, the fat or oil is poured into the filter and the fat or oil passes through the filter, with residue and contaminants remaining in the filter.
The cleansed oil can be reused without the residual food particles contaminating the filtered oil. This lengthens the life of the fat or oil, extending the number of times the oil can be used. It is a common practice to employ a conical filter element which is folded from a flat circular blank of filter paper or other filter material. The shaped conical filter element when used is generally supported in a correspondingly shaped funnel having a bottom opening and such filter holder possesses numerous drawbacks and disadvantages. It is a bulky and awkward device which is inconvenient and difficult to handle, store and dispense, it frequently impedes the passage of liquid through the filter; it is of little versatility and adaptability and otherwise leaves much to be desired.